Prompt 23: Cuddly Hoodie
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: When Frisk disturbs her dunkle's nap, he gets back at her with a tickle torture. :)


**From my list of Undertale Tickle Prompts on my DeviantArt page. Undertale belongs to Toby Fox. I own nothing.**

* * *

 **Prompt 23: Cuddly Hoodie  
(Sans and Frisk; platonic pairing)**

Frisk quickly gathered up her things. It was Fall Break and she had no homework and was looking forward to a week off from school. As the teacher opened the doors and everyone filed out, it wasn't long before two blue arms picked her up, but to her surprise, it was Undyne, who smiled at her. "Hey, kid, have a good day?" She asked.

The ten-year-old nodded. "Yeah, and I have no homework with next week being Fall Break," she said.

"Cool," said the fish woman, lifting the child up to her shoulders. "Sans had to take care of a few things at his workplace and ran a bit late, so he asked if I could pick you up after school since I was already here on a demonstration with a younger class."

"Awesome!" Frisk said, leaning her head down on Undyne's head and gently wrapping her arms around the fish woman's neck in a hug. Undyne returned the hug and started walking out of the school. Thankfully, the monsters all lived near Frisk's school, so it was a pleasant walk for them all. Arriving at the skeleton brothers' house, Undyne set Frisk down.

"Go get that lazybones for me, kid," the warrior said with a smile. "Alphys is holding dinner for me at home."

"Okay," the ten-year-old girl said, giving her a hug. "Bye, Aunt Undyne. And please tell Aunt Alphys I say 'hi'."

"I will, punk," Undyne promised, smiling again as Frisk ran off to the house, but cautiously opened the door, glancing in before going in and shutting the door carefully so it made no sound and tip-toed into the living room, silently giggling when she saw Sans sleeping on the couch. While he was the one to always take her to school and pick her up, there were times that work ran late for him and one of the other monsters would gladly step in to take Frisk home from school. She didn't mind as she loved them all, but she had an extra big glomp saved for her dunkle.

Now setting aside her backpack, she carefully tip-toed over to the couch, giggling quietly again before she crouched a little and then sprung up, landing right on Sans' stomach. The skeleton, surprised from a sound nap, let out a grunt of surprise and jumped a little, making the young girl giggle. "Hi, Dunkle Sans!" She greeted cheerfully.

The hoodie-wearing skeleton glanced down to see his niece giving him a big smile as she lay across his stomach. "Well, well. So you're the one to interrupt my nap," he said without heat, his own smile growing as he heard her giggle. "Do you know what happens when little girls interrupt a dunkle's nap?"

Frisk let out another giggle and gave him a hug, snuggling her face against the fur of his hoodie with a smile. "Dunkles forgive them?" She asked cutely.

Sans smiled a bit wider. "Yes, but only after something else happens," he said. "Something comes out, something that likes little girls, especially brown-haired girls."

Now she was curious. "What comes out?" She asked.

She found herself trapped suddenly as Sans pulled his hoodie around her and zipped it up before activating his telekinesis to keep her still. Frisk giggled as she loved to snuggle with her dunkle and he would often wrap his hoodie around her to act like a blanket, but this time Sans pulled his arms into his hoodie and grinned. "The cuddly hoodie comes out and holds those little girls captive while their dunkles tickle them," he said.

The young girl let out a squeak as she felt Sans' hands gently grab her and gently swivel her around so that her back was to his chest and his hands started tickling her sides, which instantly got her giggling before he went for her most ticklish spot, which was her stomach.

Frisk tried to get away, but with the blue telekinesis holding her in place along with Sans' hoodie, she was trapped as bony fingers playfully tickled her, one bony finger even wiggling into her belly button, which made her give a cute squeak as she laughed.

"Cootchie, cootchie, coo!" Sans cooed in her ear. "Look at this little girl laughing. She loves being tickled by her dunkle, doesn't she?"

Sans smiled as he heard his niece laugh louder at that, but he knew that Frisk loved tickles from the monsters because it was not only a way of showing her affection, but also a way to get her to laugh, which was something else she liked to do.

After a bit, the blue telekinesis dispersed and the skeleton let her escape his hoodie, but then he sat up and caught her, making her let out another giggle. "The giggly hoodie may be done with you, but I'm not," he said, grinning. "I'm going to gobble up your little tummy."

Frisk let out a squeak of anticipation as Sans gently pinned her and lifted up her purple-and-pink sweater to the bottom of her ribcage, giving it a gentle poke, which made her giggle. "Well, well, how about that? It's all tender, just the way I like little stomachs," he said teasingly before he leaned down and playfully pretended to munch on Frisk's stomach.

The gentle nibbles and munches quickly put her in stitches and she began laughing harder. "DUHUHUHUHUHUHUKLE!" She managed to giggle out before her laughter made it hard to talk, especially when Sans blew a raspberry into her belly button.

"Yummy! This tummy is so yummy! And it's all mine," the skeleton chuckled as he sneakily tickled Frisk's underarms so that she couldn't escape the playful nibbles and raspberries to her stomach.

While the young girl didn't mind the playful tickles and wanted more of them, she was beginning to struggle for air, something Sans instantly noticed and he stopped tickling her. While he too loved tickling her and making her laugh, he always kept a careful eye on her and one ear open to make sure she got enough air and didn't pass out or end up in pain.

After a bit, Frisk got her breath back and reached up for the hoodie-wearing skeleton, who smiled as he picked her up and held her in a warm hug. "Did you have a good day at school?" He asked.

She nodded. "And there's no school next week," she said happily.

"Ah, that's right, Fall Break," he said before yawning a little. Frisk also yawned a little and looked up at Sans hopefully.

"Cuddle?" She asked cutely.

Sans chuckled and nodded, laying back down on the couch while the young girl snuggled against him, her head resting on his chest as she yawned again. The skeleton pulled his hoodie around her and zipped it up so that she would be warm before giving her an affectionate kiss on the forehead and then leaning his head back on the pillow and falling asleep too.

Papyrus and Gaster smiled when they found this scene upon arriving home and quietly moved away so they wouldn't disturb their tired brother and niece.

* * *

 **Please leave a review, but no flames!**

 **GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
